Sausage Island VII
Sausage Island 7: H.M.S. Salsus is the seventh of the Sausage Island Survivor series hosted by Lex and Brett. The season began on January 13th, 2014 and featured 21 brand new contestants vying for the title of Sole Survivor. On March 5th, Jamie Newton beat out close ally John Cody by a vote of 7-1. Production Sausage Island VII began about six months following the conclusion of Sausage Island AS. The season started on January 13th, 2014, and ended on March 5th, 2014. Roughly sixty applicants applied to play and were soon narrowed down to twenty-one players. For the first time since Sausage Island III, the game began with three tribes. It featured a final two format with a Jury of nine. This season marked the first time that the game did not take place on the fictional Sausage Island. Instead, the story of the game was set aboard the H.M.S. Salsus, a wrecked ship from Sausage Island IV in the middle of a voyage. Many of the season's visuals and twists were based around this setting, and the season was officially titled Sausage Island VII: H.M.S. Salsus. The season was hosted on NDim Forums as opposed to the usual Proboards, due to the Proboards V5 update and the hosts involvement in the creation of NDim. Format & Twists * Three Tribes: For the first time since Sausage Island III, the game was split into three tribes from the very beginning. * Captain's Challenge: As always, the season began with a Captain's Challenge. The twenty-one players were forced to work together in smaller groups in order to advance through multiple rounds. In the end, Leann, Ciera, and Chet became captains. * The Brig: A section of the forum represented the H.M.S. Salsus' brig below the deck. At the end of every round, any player remaining in the game was able to request a mutiny to another tribe. If someone from the other tribe accepted, the two would immediately switch tribes before the upcoming Immunity Challenge. This was utilized by Greg and Richard to further themselves in the game. Furthermore, everyone who accessed The Brig was given a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. * The List: After three players were eliminated, the remaining eighteen were tasked with ranking their tribes in order from most liked to least liked. The lists were averaged, and the least liked player from each tribe became a Captain in a tribe swap pick'em, splitting them into three tribes of six. * Triple Tribal Council: Following The List swap, it was announced that all three tribes would attend Tribal Council. Power and Immunity was then put up for grabs for one person. Peih-Gee won the challenge, forcing her to send herself to vote at one of the other two tribes' Tribal Council's, rather than her own. This created a tribe of seven, a tribe of six, and a tribe of five. * Second Tribe Swap: With thirteen players remaining, the three tribes swapped into two. Each player had to choose an item from the ship's inventory, each one predetermined to send them to one of two tribes. * Tribe Swap Key: During the tribe swap, Leann was awarded a key instead of a new tribe. She was immediately sent to The Brig, where she received a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. A special Brig off was available to anyone in the game, granting them the ability to swap places with Leann in order to make themselves tribeless for a round. This offer was taken up by Laura. * Extra Helping: A Tribal Immunity challenge doubled as a Reward challenge, resulting in one player being awarded a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Live Round: When eight players remained, the usual three day round was condensed into one night. An Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council were both played out over AIM, resulting in the elimination of Dave. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide Click here for Episode Guide Voting History Click here for Episode Guide Trivia * Board Stats: 686 Topics, 10,822 Replies * The season ran for 52 real time days. **This makes it the fastest season behind Sausage Island V by just one day. * This remains the only season to begin with 21 players. * The name of the season, H.M.S. Salsus, is named after the fictional ship which appeared previously in both Sausage Island IV and Sausage Island AS. The logo, many of the season's visuals, and some twists and challenges were based around the ship. ** The ficitonal H.M.S. Salsus is based on a real ship called the H.M.S. Bounty. * This was the first game in the series to be hosted on NDim Forums rather than Proboards. * This was the first time that a Juror, Laura, had to be replaced by a Pre-Juror, Greg, due to a prolonged absence. ** This was also the first time that a player had to be removed from the game and replaced due to irrational behavior. The player was Sarge, and his replacement was Nick. * This season marked the first time that a Hidden Immunity Idol was successfully played during the pre-merge phase, resulting in someone's elimination. The Idol was played by Ciera and used to eliminate Dan. ** Dan became only the second player at the time to be eliminated by a Hidden Immunity Idol, the first being Brandon in Sausage Island II * Jamie Newton, became the first player in the series to reach the end of the game without any votes cast against them. * Jamie's 7-1 win over John Cody is currently the biggest Final Tribal Council blowout of the series. * For the first time, all three original tribe Captains made the merge. Category:Seasons